Field
The described technology generally relates to an image processor, a display device including the image processor and a method for driving a display panel using the image processor.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are being widely used as display devices because they are scalable, thin and lightweight. Examples of FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and the like.